


Being Found

by HighFunctioningFandoms



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Riverdale (TV) Fusion, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Female Characters, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Mystery, Other, Riverdale, Riverdale High School, Strong Female Characters, Teenagers, archie comics - Freeform, bughead - Freeform, jughead - Freeform, teen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighFunctioningFandoms/pseuds/HighFunctioningFandoms
Summary: This is a Riverdale fanfic with the main character being Ryan Berns, created by myself. Betty, Jughead, and Kevin are Ryan's friends in this town that she only recently moved to. After the town decides to elect Fred Andrews as mayor, he also makes a few immediate changes before presuming the main role of the mayor. The Lodges still live in Riverdale, and are "okay" with Fred as mayor. Archie and Veronica are still together, and Josie has just come back from touring with her dad.This story is not entirely related to everything that has happened in the show, so don't get irritated, you always have a choice not to read this lol.There are a few additional characters and places that do not exist in the real Riverdale world that I also created.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Riverdale](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/489664) by Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa. 



“Ryan Berns, please report to the principal’s office. Ryan Berns, please report to the principal’s office.” The PA announced to the entire population of Riverdale High School. Ryan Berns kept ringing in my ears, even after I had got up from my seat to leave. I don’t think I will ever be used to that name. I mean, yeah, my name has been the same for my whole life, but I don’t need a constant reminder of my relation to Ian. 

As I approach Principal Weatherbee’s office, I finally see as to why I was called here. I had an idea that Sheriff Keller might want to talk to me, but I didn’t think that he would want to talk to me so soon.

“Take a seat, Ms. Berns.” Principal Weatherbee gestured towards one of the cushioned chairs in front of his desk. He walked over to shut the door that kept the three of us separated from the halls that would be soon swarmed with the radical teenagers Riverdale High.

Sheriff Keller stood on the other side of Weatherbee’s desk, assuming the role the serious detective, on a mission to determine if I had anything to do with the town’s recent horror.

Luckily for him, I don’t.

“You want to explain this?” The Sheriff tossed an edition of Blue and Gold that was published early this morning in front of me. 

I glanced at the edition that he had tossed me. Both Weatherbee and the newly reappointed Sheriff Keller were staring at me, waiting for me to let out any possible hint as to how exactly the Blue and Gold staff had acquired the information of the murder on West Shadbush Street, especially considering that the crime scene had been cornerd off for no one to see. 

I quietly remembered how Betty and I had snuck past the two deputies on duty that were watching the scene, keeping their eyes out for any suspicious activity, all the while Jughead caused a distraction of an angry and radical Serpent. It happened in no more than 10 minutes, but in that short period of breaking the law, Betty and I had gotten more information of the murder than anyone else had. Not only did we discover the identity of the victim that the police had been hiding from the concerned residents of this small town, but we had been able to take pictures of the scene, and with that we had discovered much more.

“Ms. Berns!” Weatherbee was impatient, and was urging me to answer the Sheriff. 

I looked up at the Sheriff, and met his eyes with mine.

“Last night, two of my deputies were on duty watching the house on West Shadbush Street when a teenage-Serpent approached them. This Serpent continued to create a disruption which ended in my two deputies chasing him down in Fox Forest, and were not able to catch him.” The Sheriff looked at me after he had finished his little tall-tale. “Care to share anything that could fill any blanks of this story?”

“Looks to me like your deputies don’t quite know how to stay on-task with their duties.” I may have smirked a bit after I made my ignorant comment. 

I then heard Weatherbee let out a little huff and puff that he tends to do when he’s extremely annoyed with someone. But I continued to sit in content as the Sheriff attempted to grill me more.

*******

“So, what happened?” Kevin asked me at lunch as I joined her at the table. Funny how, of all people in this town, I become best friends with the Sheriff’s son. Betty and Jughead were on the other side, anxiously waiting to hear what all went down in Principal Weatherbee’s office earlier that morning.


	2. Part 2

We sat in the dim, neon-lighting of Pop’s in a booth in a corner. This was the exact spot where I met Kevin and Betty, and had they not introduced themselves, as if they were not Riverdale’s chosen welcoming committee, I would probably still be a loner. 

“I still can’t believe that you didn’t tell him how you guys found everything out!” Kevin laughed as Betty and I turned to each other. Not ratting out my, Betty, and Jughead’s plans from last night was pretty easy. I had figured that Sheriff Keller would I either choose to come to Jughead or myself, especially because we aren’t a natural-born “Northsider”. Despite the fact that I was not born in Riverdale, people of authority have a tendency to go after the ones who “grew up on the wrong side of the tracks”. But having to lie to Ian and a lot of other authority figures practically my whole life, it was easy not giving into the Sheriff.

We had the recent edition of the Blue and Gold out when Pop came over with four milkshakes. Both Kevin and I chose the classic: vanilla with a cherry on top, while Betty ordered two chocolate milkshakes; one for herself and one for Jughead, who would, in any moment, join us. 

Once all four of us were there, slurping our milkshakes, we decided to go over all that had happened. Jughead, Betty, and I were the original ones that were interested in figuring out what lay behind the crime scene tape on the small, brown house on West Shadbush Street; However, it was Kevin that gave us a tip of who would be there and when. None of us tried to stop Kevin from leaking the information that his dad was not supposed to tell anyone, but we were all curious as to why he chose to do so. 

We all continued to slurp out milkshakes, right when Jughead decided to break the silence.  
“Riley Sanders. After all that Riverdale has been through the past couple years, something horrible was bound to happen to an innocent, AP student like Riley.” 

No one said anything. None of us really knew her because she was a senior. Just four more months and she would have graduated, and would have been done with this town. Now she won’t. 

“So what did you guys find at the house?” Kevin was full of questions, as usual. 

Betty pulled out the pictures from her bag that we took last night. “This is the living room, where she was found, and this is the hallway and kitchen.” Betty pointed to each picture, and described what we had found. 

“The house where Riley was found dead was far from where she and her family even lived. So why would a perfect, goody-two-shoes like her be wandering around West Shadbush Street?” Kevin opened up the conversation that we had all been asking ourselves.

“Unless, of course, she wasn’t.”

Everyone stared at me.

“Whoever murdered Riley could have moved her.” I added onto my theory that would hopefully be right.

“But why would someone go into so much work to transfer a body? And how were they not seen?” Betty and Kevin both didn’t seem to agree with my theory, but I think I may have sparked something in Jughead.

“Unless, of course, there is something else that the murderer is hiding.” I was curious to see where he was going because I had the same theory. “If the scene where Riley was originally murdered had clues as to why the murderer chose her, that would most definitely explain why he moved her.”

“Okay, let’s say you guys are right.” Betty started back in the conversation. “Why this house? Why move her there and not to, like, the park or somewhere else?” 

“That’s what we need to figure out.” Jughead and I exchanged looks, and we all finished up our milkshakes.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more of a background on the main character, Ryan Berns.

Immediately after we finished our milkshakes, a random guy ran into the diner and announced, “There’s been another murder!” Everyone in Pop’s diner at that very moment stared at the guy. “This time in the park! It was another girl. A high school student.” Breathing heavily, the announcer of the second murder walked over to Pop and some other people in a booth, and began to tell his own tale of finding the dead body of a young woman. 

We all looked around at each other in the booth. I could tell Jughead was about to say something when Betty’s phone started ringing.

“Hello? … Yeah, okay, I’ll be there in a few minutes.” Betty hung up, and said, “Sorry, that was my mom. I got to get home guys. We’ll talk later.” And with that, Jughead walked her to her car, and gave her a kiss goodnight, and we all parted ways.

*******

I got in Quincy, my VW Beetle that I was able to salvage before my old neighbour took it to the junkyard. Originally made in the mid-70s, I was able to find a few different parts from various other junkyards back home. I decided to repaint Quincy in a copper-orange colour, to make up for the old, rusted yellow that was the original coat of paint covering him. 

Once I finally got to my apartment, I could finally relax a bit. Actually having friends for once was nice, although I knew they would find out the truth about me eventually. And it is not just them I am worried about. Ian will be looking for me everywhere, and he would be an idiot not to look for me in Riverdale. 

I got up from my green couch that was complements of the estate, and went to the small, but home-like kitchen. I opened the fridge, that was soon bound to collapse, or at least start some sort of an electrical fire, and pulled out a slice of apple pie. I grated some cheddar cheese, and sprinkled it on top of the cinnamon pie crust, and microwaved it for long enough for the cheese to melt. I know it’s weird to eat cheese with something of such a traditional history, but the cheese makes the pie so much better.

Sitting back down on my couch with all my homework spread out over the wooden cocktail table, I couldn’t help but think about my life before Riverdale. I really missed Meg, my younger half-sister, but I know that if I had stayed back in Bangor I would just keep her in an everlasting loop of danger.

Ian never really cared much for me, at least from what I can remember. I only really can remember back to the age of 5, which is not very convenient for Ian because that’s when he started lashing out at me. He didn’t start beating me until a couple years later, but I have never heard him say “I love you”, once to me; only to Meg. I do know why, though. After my mom died, which was also when I was 5, not-so-coincidentally after Meg was born, that’s when I remember Ian acting weird around me. I have always known that Ian and I are different. But it was only a few years ago when I found out, for sure, that we are not related. 

After Meg was born, there was a period that I remember feeling lonely. Everyone was paying attention to this new baby in my family, which was cute, but made me feel less worthy. I ran away for a couple days. How did a 5 year old manage not to actually get kidnapped over two days while by herself? I have no idea. But I do know that Ian thought it was a good idea to look for my DNA to help the police look for me, at least to try get an idea of where I was hiding. And by doing that without telling my mom, Ian learned a truth that he was not ever supposed to find out: that I was not his daughter. 

So, about a month later, my mom went away on a so-called road trip, and never came back. It was later discovered that she had been found dead in a small town up north, called Riverdale. 

And here I am. I just want to try to find some answers about my mom’s death, or at least about her life. Records show that she was born and raised in Riverdale, when one day, 18 years ago, she just got up and left. She didn’t tell anyone where or why, she just left. 

Ian has never hurt Meg throughout her entire life. He loved her. She was his real daughter, so I knew she would be okay for a little while without me. I’m planning to go back for her, but after I figure things out about my mom. Until then, my name is Ryan Berns, seeking for the truth about my mom, Sarah Lawson. I have friends, I have a home where no one can hurt me, and I actually want to stay alive.


	4. Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little shorter. Not too much tea is spilt. A little bit of where/when/who is exposed a bit more.

I woke up the loud buzzing of my alarm. As usual, I had slept through the first few times it went off, and now I am going to be late for school. I made some coffee, and rushed off to school. My morning periods went slow, and I was eager to get to lunch.

“The first murder happened on Sunday. The second murder happened yesterday, on Tuesday. The real question is, who’s next and why is this murderer targeting teenage girls that have no history of doing anything illegal?” I walked over to the table where Jughead was sitting with Betty.

“Hey, Jug and I were going to try to get a look at the crime scene at the park after school today. Want to come?” Betty asked me.

“Can’t. I got after-school detention.” I said with a chuckle and rolled my eyes as I sat down.

“Again? How is it that someone that’s constantly late to school has such good grades?” Jughead and Betty laughed.

“Well, at least I have good grades.” I laughed at Jughead, who didn’t have anything to respond with. 

“If you guys aren’t already talking about what has been happening while I have been gone, you better start, because I need to know if I could be the next victim.” A girl with Kevin came walking over and joined us at our table. I recognized her from some pictures, but had no idea who she was.

“Josie McCoy, meet the newest addition to Betty and Jughead’s detective staff at the Blue and Gold and Riverdale High, Ryan Berns.” Kevin introduced us.

“Hey, I have heard so much about you.” I said, which was true. The supposed to-be prodigy of Riverdale with the voice like no other. She was beautiful, kind, and intelligent, just like everyone has been insisting on.

“And you’re Ryan. Have to be honest, you’re not quite how I imagined you.” Josie was not the first person to question my character in comparison to my looks.

“Is it the leather jacket or the hair?” I asked and let out a little laugh. The leather jacket, I found in Ian’’s garage one day while he was away. I was looking through boxes of things that used to belong to my mom. My hair, on the other hand, was all mine. Shaved in the back and on either side with the top always sticking up in the air. Looking like a badass always kept people from bothering me back home, so I didn’t have to deal with anyone’s crap.

“So, tell me, what have you guys been doing to solve this case? And is the killer really targeting Riverdale’s seniors?” Josie did seem a bit worried, although, if she was right, none of us at that lunch table had anything to worry about, since we are all juniors. 

“Well, Kevin would know more than we would. I mean, your dad is the sheriff…” Jughead let out a little reminder.

Before answering, Kevin looked back down at his lunch tray, and opened up his mouth to speak, right when we were interrupted. 

“Hey, Josie! Long time no see.” Veronica Lodge and Archie Andrews came up from behind. Her and Josie had a little hug, after not seeing each other since Josie left on tour. “Mind if we join you guys?”

“Of course!” Betty said. 

In the time of the rest of lunch, everyone was getting caught up with Josie, and talking about the recent murders. Kevin, Betty, Jughead, and I didn’t mention what we had been up to recently, but we all knew that we would have to bring it up again at some point.


	5. Part 5

After I finished everything up at school, I headed on over to Pop’s for my shift. I was there until about 8:00 ish, and then I left.

As I was walking over to my car, I had an uneasy feeling that someone was watching me. Because I was so nervous, I wasn’t paying attention to the pothole that I ended up stumbling on. I grabbed my keys, which had slipped out of my hand when I fell on the pavement, and got up. Once I approached my Quincy, I was so sure that I could hear someone breathing heavily, and I knew that, for sure, someone was watching me. I opened my door, and heard footsteps behind me. I turned around immediately, with my keys ready to stab whoever was behind me in defense, to find a familiar face.

“Oh my gosh, Betty!! What the hell are you doing?” I was relieved, but still edgy.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“Oh, yeah, of course not! There’s only a murderer out and about targeting high school girls that are wandering about by themselves at night!”

“I’m sorry.” We were both laughing a bit at that point. 

“Speaking of which…” I paused for a second, and looked back at Betty. “Why are you out here at this time? Wouldn’t your mom kill you, if she finds out that you are running around in the dark with a killer on the loose?”

“Uh, yeah, about that haha. I was actually hanging out with Kevin and Jughead earlier for a bit, and we were thinking of having a look around at…”

“... the house of Molly Kennedy?” Molly was the second high school girl to be murdered. Betty smiled and nodded her head.

“I was thinking that maybe we could check out her house to see if anyone knows anything.”

So off we went.

*******

“Come in.” Molly’s mother, Jackie said to us.

“Now we know you have already talked to the Sheriff, but we just wanted to make sure we got everything we could about Molly and her accomplishments. We are writing an article on each of the victims and their plans after high school.” 

“We want to make sure that Riverdale remembers Molly for Molly, and not for being a victim.” I added to what Betty had started off.

Her mom nodded a bit. “Can I get either of you two a glass of water?” We both said sure.

Betty sat down with Jackie in the living room. 

“I was wondering if I might take a look at Molly’s room?” Jackie seemed a bit confused at my proposal. “I just want to make sure that I get every detail right about her. To make sure everything sounds real.”

“Of course. Her room is upstairs, last door on the right.”

Betty stayed downstairs, talking with Jackie, silently recovering any information that could help us.

I walked past both of Molly’s brothers’ rooms. Both of them were still in middle school, but if I had been them, I don’t think I’d be able to sleep a wink. I continued on to Molly’s room and opened the door. Nothing had been touched yet. There was not any dust on anything at all in her room. I looked around, and through a few drawers until I found a journal. Before opening it, I checked to make sure Betty was still in conversation with Jackie. 

Her journal was pretty normal for a teenage girl, besides the fact that not many teenage girls actually keep a diary about their lives anymore. I flipped through the pages that were filled with black ink. 

“If this is the secret to a great life and good future, I should have kept a diary a long time ago.” I laughed to myself, and set it back down, and turned around.

“What are you doing?” One of her brother’s had been watching me. “That’s Molly’s journal! Get out of her room!”

I heard footsteps running up the stairs.

“Hey, it’s okay. These are just a few of Molly’s friends from school.” Jackie said, rubbing his back to try to calm him down.

“If they were really her friends, they would know that Molly respects privacy, and would not be going through her secret journal!!”

Jackie looked a bit surprised, but mostly disappointed at this. “Is that true? You were going through her stuff?” 

Betty and I exchanged looks, but neither of us said anything. 

“What are you really doing here?” When we both still refused to say anything, Jackie took her son by the hand, and led him away from us. She went downstairs, and we both followed, thinking that she was going to curse us. But instead she met her husband, who had just walked in the front door, and whispered to him about us. He glanced at Betty and then back at me.

“Stay here. I’m calling the police.”


	6. Part 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how you guys, as readers, like this (or don't like this). Please let me know your thoughts! I know there's probably a lot of grammar and punctuation mistakes, but I would also like input on how you guys like the story, please (:

I’m sure you can imagine a bunch of different scenarios of what happened after that. Betty and I knew it was best if we just stay put, so we didn’t make a run for it or anything. A couple deputies that were patrolling nearby responded to the Kennedy’s call. After being told what happened, from the family of the most recent devastating loss, the two deputies placed both Betty and I in the back of their cruiser and took us back to the Sheriff’s station. And, so, now we are here, waiting patiently to figure out what Riverdale’s finest of authority has in store for us.

Betty and I quickly averted our eyes when we watched as the Kennedy family exited Sheriff Keller’s office in a rush; Jackie clutching her two son’s hands and leading the way out of the precinct. I could feel her glaring at us as she walked past us, her whole family full of disgust, and wondering why on earth would two teenage girls be combing through a dead girl’s life when they had no emotional attachment to her when she was alive.

We waited a few seconds until we knew that the family had gone. A deputy gestured for the two of us to get up, and led us into the Sheriff’s office. As we were sitting down, it felt like the whole world was staring at us in disappointment. Everything and everyone around us was silent. Sheriff Keller was sitting across from us, behind his desk. He had his hands folded in front of him, and looked as though he was waiting for one of us to explain ourselves. Alice, Betty’s mom, was standing in the corner, watching over us like a hawk. Neither of them said anything at first.

“So?” Alice exclaimed loudly. “What the hell were you two thinking? And being outside after sunset? You both are lucky to still be breathing!” She changed her glace from us back to the Sheriff. “Aren’t you going to say anything? For Christ’s sake, you let two teenagers run around Riverdale, God only knows how many more are out and about at this hour! This is why you were replaced before! Because you do nothing!”

“Mom, just leave it.” Betty mumbled a bit, but she spoke loud enough to quiet Alice.

“Oh, so now you have something to say!” 

Before Alice could go off again, Sheriff Keller cut in and said, “What were two doing there?” Of course it was the question everyone knew the answer to. But since he at least changed the topic from one of Alice’s lectures that could wake up neighborhoods, we decided to just go with it.

“We just wanted to--” Immediately, Betty was cut off by her mother again. 

“Oh, stop lying, Betty.” She laughed in her face.

“We wanted to do an article for the school newspaper.” I interjected.

“Like the one you wrote after you guys broke into an ongoing crime scene? Look, Ryan, you are a smart girl, but since you’re not familiar with Riverdale, I think it’s important that you know that bad things happen here. Sometimes it’s the Sheriff’s fault,” Sheriff Keller rolled his eyes, “... sometimes, it isn’t. But you two can’t go running around after dark, acting like superheros!” I knew Alice was just saying all of this because she cared about Betty. In fact, I don’t think I have ever met a mother that has cared so much about her daughter. But I did have a suspicious feeling about Alice, like there was something else that she wasn’t letting onto.

Betty didn’t say anything. She just kept looking down towards the ground, so she didn’t go off on her mom but also because I knew she felt a little ashamed of what we did. 

“Look, we just wanted to get a feeling for who Molly was and what potential she had in life after high school!” I tried my best to change the subject so we could just get out of there.

“So why go there after dark, and not during the day? And why did Joseph Kennedy see you searching through her private things, such as her journal?” Luckily, the Sheriff continued on with the subject before Alice could change the topic again. Now, we just had to make a convincing story to excuse our actions.

Betty and I exchanged glances before I started speaking again. “We thought that if we could get a feel for who she was, as a person, and not who everyone thought she was, we would be able to write a better and more tribute about her.” 

“And we only went after dark because we wanted to try to print the story for tomorrow, before the funeral this weekend.” Betty added this sentimental idea so nothing was left open for question.

For once, Alice was quiet. The Sheriff shuffled a few papers in a folder, which he had been writing his notes on from what we had told him. 

“Well, the Kennedy family seems to believe that you had other intentions for being there, and don’t want anything about Molly being written in either the Blue and Gold or The Register.” It was at “The Register” that Alice flinched. Alice, without a doubt was disappointed in us, but she always knows there’s a story somewhere. “In spite of having the feeling of their privacy intruded upon, the Kennedy’s have agreed not to press charges, and seeing as you two weren’t doing anything wrong, on purpose, there will be no punishment.” 

Betty and I both smiled. Alice walked towards the door, gesturing for us to follow her. But before we left, the Sheriff had one last thing to say. 

“There will be no punishment, but this is your last warning. If I find out you two are interfering with this case again, there will be a punishment.” 

We all continued to walk out. Alice and Betty drove me to where I had originally parked my car. Before getting out, Alice stopped me.

“Ryan, are you free tomorrow night?” 

I had to think about what day it was. Tomorrow was Friday, and I worked for a few hours, so I wasn’t sure why Alice wanted to know. “I get off work at 7:00.”

“Great. Come by our house afterwards for dinner! We need to have a talk.” 

And with that, Alice looked at Betty, and the two of them drove off as I got back into my car.


	7. Part 7

All day long Friday was very tiring. After all that had happened, I was so ready to just lie down and take a nap for a decade. Everyone was still talking about Riley and Molly. Mayor Andrews had enacted a town-wide curfew for everyone under the age of 21, starting at sundown until daylight. People were afraid. Now, I know about all the past horrors and killers that Riverdale had had to deal with because Betty, Jughead, and Kevin had told me all about them, but I don't think I have ever seen an entire high school student body so scared before. All of the girls refused to walk home alone. They'd all walk around in at least groups of 3 or more, or at least with their boyfriends. Suddenly, any typical loner was a threat to everyone around them. People became more paranoid and suspicious of them, even though they would just be going on about their lives.

Betty and I did not see Kevin much. He said that he was busy with Josie, with getting caught up with school and everything else, but we weren't so sure that was all that was going on with him. Jughead hung out with us for a bit at lunch, but went to talk to the other Serpents towards the end.

After my shift at Pop's, I headed over to Betty's house. I'm still really worried about why Alice had invited me over. I'm sure it's just about what Betty and I had been up to, all up in the recent murder cases, sneaking around and stuff, but the tone that Alice asked me to come over was a bit disconcerting.

I parked my car by the curb, and walked up the steps of Betty's house. Just as I was about to knock, the door opened wide, revealing Alice with two oven mitts on either hand and Betty setting the table for dinner.

"Ryan! You're right on time. Come on in!"

I walked in slowly, analyzing the quiet house filled with the smell of meatloaf, being cautious of what could be the reason behind Alice inviting me over for dinner.

"Sit down! Betty, will you grab the salad, and I'll bring over the meatloaf?"

"Sure." Betty quietly grabbed the salad bowl and brought it over to the table. She sat down in the chair adjacent to mine, as Alice sat down in the one opposite.

"Go on and eat, guys." Alice seemed a bit enthusiastic for some reason.

At first, Betty and I just kind of stared at each other, but then Alice passed Betty the meatloaf, and we started to eat.

"So, what did you guys find at the Kennedy's house?" Alice folded her hands out in front of her and looked at the both of us.

"Really? That's why you invited Ryan over here?"

"Look, I know I came off as protective last night, but--"

"You mean indignant? Mom, you were the one who practically suggested to Mayor Andrews that the town go under curfew!"

Alice sat up straight against the chair, and said calmly, "I was just playing the part."

Betty andI both looked confused because we had no idea what that meant.

Alice took a bite of food, and threw the other hand in the air. "What? I just thought that being the protective mother towards the Sheriff would be a good thing. But I know what you two are up to. If you guys actually got some valuable information to the case, you might as well just tell me. Then, I can help you guys, instead of depending on that impotent sheriff of our's."

I took a sip of water.

"I am serious. I am really curious what you guys got. Neither of you are in trouble." She turned to Betty. "I know you and Jughead were probably the ones who dragged poor Ryan into this, but you guys seem to make a good team." She smiled. Reaching her hand under the table to a bag she had by the other seat, she pulled out a folder, and said, "I'll show you mine, if you show me yours."

*******

I'm not even sure how we all ended up on the living room floor. We had moved the cocktail table to the other side of the room, making it more spacious for everything that we had all found.

Betty just came back in from the kitchen with two sodas, just as Alice and I had stood up after sorting out everything.

"Mom? How long have you been working on this?"

"Oh, well I read your guys' little article in the Blue and Gold, and it reminded me of how much I miss this kind of thing. So I decided to start digging. Like you guys, I thought that maybe there was something at Riley's house that the police might have missed that could be linked to her murder, so I checked it out. I was actually going to go talk to Molly's parents, but then I got the phone call that you two already had."

"So you didn't go?" I asked that because once Alice is determined to do something, she usually follows through with it, no matter how sensitive it may be.

"Oh, no, I went. I talked to Molly's parents this morning, and apologized for your guys' inappropriate behavior."

"Well, did you find anything?"

Alice turned around to the both of us. She walked over to her bag again, and pulled out a notebook. It looked very familiar.

"Mom, you took Molly's journal?"

"Why, of course, Betty." She smirked and set it down on the table in front of all of us.


	8. Part 8

Betty had fallen asleep on the couch. I was helping Alice clean-up and organize everything. I was standing over the kitchen sink, cleaning a plate, when Alice walked over to me.

“So, why did you come to Riverdale, Ryan? I don’t think I have ever heard you talk about your family or where you moved from.”

I didn’t say anything at first. I thought about all the people I could really trust about what I was hoping to find in Riverdale. I have already asked Kevin and Betty to see if they knew anything about my mom, and even Jughead asked around and couldn’t find out anything. It’s been about a month since I have moved to Riverdale, and Alice and I have actually been able to get to know each other a lot better than I have with other people at my old high school.

I sat down at a stool and rested my elbows on the counter top. “I’m trying to find out information about my mother.” I paused for a second. Alice was looking at me mildly. “Her name’s Sarah Lawson. You wouldn’t happen to know anything about her, would you?”

She hesitated for a minute. “Sar-ah Law-son.” She exaggerated as she thought back into her past. “The name sounds familiar, but I--” She jumped up in excitement. “Oh, wait a minute! I think she was in my class, actually. Yeah, we graduated high school together. I’m sorry, I don’t really know too much about her because we weren’t really friends.”

“That’s completely okay. Do you maybe know who she used to hang out with, by any chance?” I asked hopefully.

“No, I’m sorry. Sarah wasn’t really much for hanging out with people. Come to think of it, she didn’t really have any friends.”

I nodded. It was worth a try, asking her.

“Well, I should actually be get going. Thanks for working on this with Betty and I.” We both said goodnight to one another, and then I went on to my apartment to try to catch a few hours of sleep before my shift at Pop’s in the morning.

*******

“I can’t believe your mom actually pitched in her own theories about what happened, let alone apologized to you guys in the first place.” Kevin and Betty were sitting at the counter of Pop’s. They both had ordered some pancakes with bacon for breakfast, and were talking to me as I tried to get through the surprisingly slow morning at Pop’s.

“Yeah, well, she’s actually been really nice to me lately. Like, I’m concerned about how nice she’s been.” From all the stories that Betty had told me about her mom, and from what I have heard from other people, Alice usually one for being nice.

The door swung open, and in walked Sierra McCoy and her new other half, Sheriff Keller. At first, neither of them said anything to us, but then the Sheriff saw Kevin.

“Hey, Kev.” He smiled and walked away.

Kevin didn’t say anything back to him. Instead, he just soaked a piece of pancake in syrup, without even looking up at either of us.

“You want some pancake with that syrup of yours?” Betty and I laughed a bit at my not very funny joke.

“Hey, Kevin. Seriously, what’s wrong?” Betty asked him.

“Ryan, you mind getting the far booth?” Pop asked me, referring to booth that was now occupied by the two people that had just walked in. 

I nodded, and grabbed my notepad to write down their orders, as Betty tried to figure out what was wrong with Kevin.

“What can I get for you, this fine morning?” I smiled at the once former mayor and the man that had been trying to find a reason to arrest me since I arrived to Riverdale.

Just as Josie’s mom looked up to me and was about to order her breakfast, I briefly turned to look at Betty and Kevin, expecting them to be sitting and talking about what had been making Kevin pushing us away recently. Instead, I watched as Kevin got up from the counter, and rushed out of the old diner’s door. Betty sat there, and watched her friend leave, with knowing not one clue that could let us know what he was feeling.


	9. Part 9: Alice's POV

I sat back on the couch in the living room with a glass of wine. It’s late, nearly 11:00, but I don’t expect to get much sleep tonight anyways. After the conversation I had with Ryan, let alone having her in my house, I doubt I will be able to sleep for a few nights. When she first came to town and Betty introduced us, I had my suspicions, but I never knew for sure. 

I thought about how I hesitated when she asked if I knew her mom, and I hope that she won’t think too hard on it. I wanted to tell her so bad, but I made a promise. And that promise can never be known to any person that walks the earth, and that is why I lied to her.

I remember the very night that her mom came to me, just hours before she was found dead. Hal had been putting Polly and Betty to bed, God forbid I ever trusted him with my girls. But I was downstairs cleaning dishes left-over from dinner when I heard the knock at the door. I was hesitant to answer it at first, but before I knew it, I felt my hand opening the front door, and I couldn’t believe what my eyes were seeing.

“Alice?” 

I stood in surprise. “Sarah? Wh-What are you doing here?” It had been nearly 5 years since she had left Riverdale.

“I had to talk to you before anything happens.”

“What are you talking about? Why do you seem worried?”

“Alice, I need to make sure that you will not tell anyone about my girl. That you will not say anything to anyone about my daughter. Ever -- no matter what happens.”

“Sarah, I made a promise to you. Of course, I will not say anything.”

She turned away, and started down the stairs.

“Sarah.” She paused and turned back around to look at me. “Why now? It’s late, and where is your daughter? Are you alone?”

She walked up to me quickly. “Alice, I just need to know that you will keep that promise, okay?” She looked away from me for a second before talking again. “Ian found out, and I’m worried that he is going to come after me now. He is angry, Alice, and I know what he’s capable of. But you need to keep my secret safe. You cannot tell anyone.”

“I won’t. But, Sarah, where are you going?” 

Before leaving, she sighed and said, “I don’t know. Somewhere that keeps him from hurting my girls.” She ran off before I could say anything else.

I shuddered to the sound of the door being shut all those years ago. I sat up on the couch. No one knew her secret, except for me. I remember seeing Ryan for the first time. She was just a baby. Now, all grown up, with knowing not one thing about her mother’s past. But I could not tell her, and I have no intention of doing so. 

“Mom?” I looked up, startled that Betty had woken up. “Are you okay?”

“Oh, yes, I’m fine. Just tired.”

“You just go upstairs, and get some sleep.”

“Yes, and so should you.” I started heading up the stairs.

“Mom?” I turned around. “Thanks for helping Ryan and I with this case.”

“Of course, Betty.”

I went up to my bed, and laid down. I couldn’t stop thinking about everything. I have always scolded my friends and family for lying about their lives, but I am just the same. Sometimes, I do wish that I would have told someone sooner the real truth about what happened to Sarah, but I could not betray her trust. We were best friends since ever I could remember as a child, and I made a promise to her that would hurt more people if they knew about it than it would now.


End file.
